Death of a teacher
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: It is just a regular day in New York until Cory, Topanga and Shawn receive terrible news. The Matthews family, Shawn, Katy, and Maya go to Philadelphia to attend the funeral of a man who has touched so many lives. Guest appearances by just about all main characters of Boy Meets World.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or Girl Meets World.**

 **For those of you who read my other stories, I know the last thing I need to focus on is another story, but it will be short, at most it will likely only be four chapters. For those of you who haven't, this is my first Girl/Boy Meets World story so please be kind. It's more Boy Meets World than Girl Meets World, but it takes place in the Girl Meets World timeline so that's why it takes place in this category. This is my first time doing something like this, so please be kind.**

New York City, _Topanga's_

11:37 A.M.

Topanga Matthews smiled behind the counter as she watched her husband's best friend, Shawn Hunter; flirt with his girlfriend, Katy Hart. She had known Shawn practically her entire life and had watched him struggle in his search for happiness. Likewise, she had known Katy for years, ever since their daughters Riley and Maya had become friends in kindergarten and had watched Katy work herself into the ground to support herself and Maya. It warned Topanga's heart to see these two finally find happiness in each other. Topanga was brought out of her reflections by the phone by the register ringing.

"Hello, this is _Topanga's_ , Topanga speaking." Topanga answered politely.

"Topanga." The sobbing voice of her mother-in-law, Amy Matthews, called out which immediately put Topanga on guard.

"Amy what's wrong?" Topanga asked concern and worry coloring her voice.

"So we still on for tonight?" Shawn asked Katy as she handed him his coffee.

"Yeah, I just have to let Maya know I won't be hope until late tonight." Katy assured him, both smiling at the mention of the girl they both loved.

"So, I'll pick up around seven then?" Shawn asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seven." Katy said with a flirtatious smile.

"Shawn."

Shawn and Katy looked over to see Topanga standing by the couch and both immediately knew something was wrong. Topanga looked completely distraught, no not distraught, shattered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at them, looking like some great tragedy had just happened. Shawn had only ever seen her like this two times before: when her parents had told her they were moving and when her parents had told her they were getting a divorce. Shawn put his coffee on the table and stood up before walking over to her, wondering what could have put her in such a state.

"What is it Topanga?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"It's Mr. Feeny." Topanga said in a broken voice.

"What happened to Mr. Feeny?" Shawn asked as all sorts of horrible scenarios flashed through his mind.

"He's dead!" Topanga sobbed as she broke down in front of him and Shawn froze in horror.

Mr. Feeny, dead? No, it couldn't be, Mr. Feeny was supposed to teach people until the end of time. He was supposed to always be there, he wasn't supposed to die. It just wasn't possible, _it just wasn't possible_.

"What?" Shawn asked hoping to god that he had miss heard her.

"H-He went t-to sle-sleep last night, a-and he didn't wake up." Topanga managed to get out between her sobs.

Shawn took her in his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder as Shawn himself began to cry for his former teacher.

John Quincy Adams middle school

11:49 A.M.

"Belgium, 1831." Cory told the class as he wrote it on the floor.

"You're not gonna get to it sir." Farkle told his teacher matter of factly and Cory turned to him surprised.

"He's right dad." Riley pipped up.

"Face it Matthews, every time you try and get to Belgium something happens." Maya told him nonchalantly.

As if in response to that, the door to the class opened. Everyone turned to see Superintendent Jonathan Turner walk into class with a look on his face that no one liked. It was a look of seriousness mixed with distress. Turner looked over at Cory and signaled with his head for Cory to follow him outside.

"I'll be back in a minute class, don't move." Cory told them as he follow Turner out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you think that was about?" Lucas asked confused.

"I don't know Ranger Rick, but something big must have happened for Turner to show up here." Maya told him smirking.

After about thirty seconds, the door opened back up, but Cory wasn't there. Turner walked inside and looked at them all with a grave look.

"Class dismissed and spread the word that this class is suspended for the rest of the day." Turner told them.

The class quickly fled out the door except for Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. The four of them walked up to the superintendent and John was reminded of many instances where Cory, Shawn, and Topanga had come to him together.

"Uncle John, where's my dad?" Riley asked him worriedly.

"I told him to go home." Turner told her assuring.

"He's not in trouble, is he sir?" Farkle asked worried for his favorite teacher.

"No, he's not in trouble." Turner assured the young genius.

"Spill Turner, what's going on?" Maya demanded and Turner sighed.

"Last night, George Feeny passed away in his sleep." Turner told the shocked group.

 **For the record, I love George Feeny but I had this thought that this would be a great episode if this would ever happen.**


End file.
